


Meeting adjourned

by Julibellule



Series: You've got me [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, London, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Stranded, grieving feelings, tyler mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Pete gives the Doctors his prerogatives
Series: You've got me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737028
Kudos: 2





	1. You've got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten & Tentoo (K)  
>  **Ten and Tentoo were abandoned by Rose in Pete’s World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Rose- >Ten&Tentoo), Grieving Feelings (Ten&Tentoo)_

The Doctor in brown was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. The other Doctor was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. Rose was gone. His Rose was gone. His Rose was gone and his heart was breaking. She left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving both of them stuck in Pete’s World.

This was a disaster. This just wasn't happening. This was impossible. This was the end. There was no way both of them would survive this. How the hell would he be able to get over this. Over the anger of her leaving, over the grief of losing her, over the guilt of all those things they could have done, over a slow pace life without her. And how the hell would he be able to deal with _him_?

He rubbed the back of his neck vigorously, then his whole face. Tears were streaming on his cheek and he haven't even noticed. He stifled a few involuntary sobs. The pain in his chest was taking his breath away. No.. he wouldn't be able to survive this. But then he felt it. A soft balm on his mind that numbed the pain of his heart. A chiming tone that brought a semblance of harmony to this whirlwind of despair.

His hand went automatically to his right pocket and he took the last piece of home that was left. The Tardis' coral, laid on his hands, signing and humming to soothe his worries away. Hope. This might not be the end after all.

*

"Give me that." The Time Lord grabbed the piece of coral from his counterpart's hands and used his sonic to scan it. There was a small whimper of protestation coming from the Doctor in blue's throat, then a sigh as he started walking toward the exit of the beach where Jackie was gesticulating, talking on the phone. He didn't want to hurt his metacrisis' feelings.

He didn't mean to be rude. But the ache deep in his guts was resonating through his body and throbbing in his head. The sudden loss of the Tardis left an open wound on his mind. And the loss of Rose did the same on his heart. The telepathic link was still viable with the little piece he had left and it was a balm on the pain he just suffered. He yearned for it more than the other him could.

His metacrisis was not fully Time Lord anymore, he didn't have the same telepathic need as he did. He was still sonicing the coral in his hand when he caught up with the part-human Doctor. The coral didn't really required to be soniced, but it was a good pretext for him to hold it close without awakening suspicions on the distress he was feeling inside.

"You won't do anything good with it here." His counterpart pointed out. "We need to plant it, and nurture it, and shatterfry the.."

"I know." He interrupted him. "Lets go!" They continued their walk, side by side, in silence, watching Jackie and wondering how she will deal with Rose's loss.

"Where's Rose?" She covered the phone with her hand and she frowned when they got to her.

"She's gone," The part-human Doctor mumbled as an answer without finding the courage to look at Jackie. He was actually more courageous than his counterpart who just hid behind a semblance of concentration on a pretend-task of sonicing a piece of coral.

"What?" Jackie asked, still not believing, not understanding. Her eyes grew bigger as she noticed the lack of Tardis on the beach. The Doctor in blue looked back toward the other Doctor and frowned. He was doing nonsense with his sonic and the piece of coral so he didn't have to face Jackie's anguishes. Hell, they all couldn't deal with how the event had turned out.

His jaw tightened before he groaned and answered louder. "She left us, Jackie! Rose. Is. Gone. With our Tardis." He couldn't help his whole face contorting as he spoke the words, making them true. He tightened his jaw once more to stop the flow of tears and swallowed them back in. Jackie noticed his reaction which gave him a reprieve. The man was already down.

She stopped walking, nonetheless. She still needed to process this and lay her wrath on someone deserving of it and the Doctor in brown didn't even seem to care. Jackie slapped him behind the head to bring his attention back to the here and now. "Oi!" He said, finally taking his eyes off his useless task.

"What did you stupid aliens done to her?" She yelled.

"Nothing Jackie!" The Time Lord answered.

"Then why did she leave?" It was Jackie's turn to swallow back tears and stifle a sob with her hand.

The Doctor in blue sighed. "He might have evaded the question when she asked him if he loved her."

"You what?!" Jackie was red with fury now. "After everything she's done to get back to you! We all know you are head over heels crazy in love with her why couldn't you just say it? Bloody hell!" She was repeatedly hitting him now, asking for her daughter back. "Bring her back, you stupid git!"

"I CAN'T JACKIE!!" He exploded. "I can't! She is gone! She's gone and she left us here. All of us." Tears was streaming down his face now that he was finally admitting it out loud. He sobbed loudly and Jackie held him tight and he melted in the hug. When all the tears were spent, the Time Lord held her tighter and she thought she heard him say, "thank you," before he let go of her.

"I understand this might be even harder for you two than it might be for me. I was ready for Rose to leave.. the odds of her staying were really low." She sighed. "You've got me, and Pete, and the mansion, and probably Torchwood, if you ever need. Don't be shy to ask for anything. We will all be here for the both of you. Whatever you'll decide to do." They all started walking again towards the zeppelin that will bring them to their new life.


	2. Meeting adjourned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten & Tentoo (K)  
>  **Pete gives the Doctors his prerogatives**

"It's not really an option anymore, lads." Pete was leaning, his hands sternly set, on the far edge of the kitchen table. "Either you come and work for me, or you find yourself a daily activity that will get you out of the house and help you focus that.." he gestured wildly over the post apocalyptic doom that was his kitchen, "excessive, restless energy into something less destructive."

The Time Lord sent a furious, almost pouting frown at his counterpart from over the table which made him sigh and shake his head. He had nothing to do with it, even if the Time Lord wished to put the blunder of his faulty wiring on him. "I only wanted to enhance the.."

"I don't want to hear it!" Pete was full father mode on them. Because not only did the pair of them made half of the household appliances explode in the past few days, but they also manage to cause an actual quantum vortex to appear in their backyard which ate two stray cats and half of Jackie's begonias. "Things have got to change. I am not gonna tell you what to do because I actually believe you two are mature enough to take charge of your life on your own, but you have to do something." Pete settled both his hands back on the varnished wood. "I want a full, elaborated plan of your future life goals and projects by the end of the day or else you are Torchwood material starting next Monday. Is that understood?"

Both Doctors looked at each other with a mix of guilt and incredulity. The Time Lord groaned and with a resigned sigh, he finally answered, "yes pete, we'll work on that today."

"Good, then," Pete continued, "I believe in you, lads." He knocked on the table with his knuckled, "Meeting adjourned." He said before leaving the two Doctors to glare at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> There will be a sequel to this story. It is presently being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
